Love Is
by AiShinki
Summary: masa lalu memang penting. tapi kita berjalan ke depan, bukan ke belakang. hal yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, itulah yang harus kita hadapi. bukan terus tersedot dalam bayang-bayang masa lalu.


Author: AiShinki

Tittle: Love Is...

Disclaimer : Cerita murni buatanku, tapi tokoh milik Tuhan dan mereka sendiri.

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Shim Changmin, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, and other.

Rate : T

Pairing : Yunjae, Yoosu, and other.

Warning: AU, typo, OOC, GS

a/n: mian kalo ceritanya aneh. masih newbie. silakan dicomment jika berkenan.

[Love Is...]

Suasana di aula Dong Bang High School sangat ramai, terutama di ruangan belakang panggung. Akan ada sebuah pementasan drama yang dibawakan oleh klub teater di sana.

Jaejoong POV

"Jaejoong ah, cepat gunakan wardrobe ini lalu minta Min Hyun ah meriasmu!" perintah Seo Hyun eonnie, salah satu kakak kelasku yang juga merupakan anggota klub teater.

"Baik eonnie."

Aku segera berganti pakaian di ruang ganti.

'Apa-apaan baju ini, kenapa jelek sekali? Compang-camping lagi'

"Ada apa Jaejoong ah? Kau sepertinya sangat shock melihat kostummu?"

tanya Min Hyun eonnie yang sudah ada di belakangku sambil membawa kotak kosmetik.

"Ah, Min Hyun eonnie.. Iya, pakaian ini sungguh tidak pantas untuk sebuah pementasan."

"Haha.. Jaejoong ah, kau baru pertama kalinya pentas drama, eoh?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Pantas saja, ini namanya totalitas Jae.. Peranmu kan sebagai tahanan yang dijadikan budak. Justru aneh kalau menggunakan kostum yang bagus." jelas Min Hyun eonnie sambil memoleskan bedak hitam di wajah dan bagian tubuhku yang lain.

Aku mengangguk-angguk saja.

.

Setelah selesai, aku keluar dari ruang ganti dan..

'OMO.. tampan sekali orang itu'

Namja tampan itu memasuki ruangan ini dan berjalan ke arahku.

'Mau apa dia? Kenapa dia berjalan ke arahku? Apa dia mengenalku? Tapi aku tidak mengenalnya, dan sepertinya dia bukan anggota klub'

"Changmin ah.." panggil namja tampan itu.

'Changmin? Dia teman Changmin? Atau jangan-jangan pacar Changmin? Ah.. tidak mungkin. Ini kan bukan fic YAOI'

Karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri, aku tidak sadar dia sudah berada di depanku.

"Kompor meleduk, eoh?" ujarnya padaku.

"M..mwo?! Apa mak.."

Belum selesai aku bicara, terdengar tawa setan dari Changmin yang ternyata ada di belakangku.

"Hihihi.. huahahahaha.."

Jaejoong POV end

"Diam kau Changmin ah!"

"Hahahahahahaha" Changmin masih tertawa.

"Shim Changmin! Berhenti tertawa!" bentak Jaejoong.

"Ha.. ha.. hiks, mian noona, hiks.. aiissh air mataku sampai keluar."

"Oh ya, dia ini temanku." lanjut Changmin sambil menunjuk Yunho.

Yunho mengulurkan tangannya kepada Jaejoong.

"Jung Yunho imnida. Salam kenal Jaejoong-shi."

Jaejoong tidak membalas uluran tangan Yunho. Yeoja itu malah menatap Changmin tajam seakan bertanya

'Temanmu tau namaku darimana?'

Changmin salah tingkah. Ia menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya.

"I..itu.."

"Jaejoong ah, Changmin ah.! waktunya briefing." seru salah satu anggota klub teater.

"Ne, eonn."

Jaejoong berjalan menjauhi Changmin dan Yunho menuju tempat briefing. Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah, Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Changmin dan Yunho.

"Changmin ah, kau berhutang penjelasan padaku!"

Jaejoong lalu melenggang pergi.

"Aku duluan hyung. Kau harus tonton pementasannya. Aku sudah siapkan kursi untukmu, di baris terdepan."

"Ne, gomawo."

.

.

.

Sore harinya di kantin Dong Bang.

"Temanmu itu.. siapa namanya?" tanya Jaejoong sudah berapi-api.

"Jung Yunho" jawab Changmin dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Ah ya, Yunho.. Menyebalkan sekali namja itu. Dia pikir dia siapa seenaknya saja mengataiku, padahal baru saja bertemu. Tidak sopan." omel Jaejoong.

"Dan lagi.. coba kau jelaskan padaku, kenapa dia bisa tau namaku?" lanjut Jaejoong.

"Aku sering menceritakan tentangmu padanya."

"Mwo? Untuk apa?"

"Ra.. Ha.. Si.. A"

"Ya! Shim Changmin. berani merahasiakan sesuatu dariku, eoh?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh?"

Changmin malah bertanya balik.

"Ya! Kau ini menyebalkan sekali." seru Jaejoong sambil bersiap menyerang Changmin.

_noege jugo shipeo_

_naega johahaneun aisukuriem (hayanbanilakuriem) _

Ponsel Jaejoong berdering tanda ada panggilan masuk.

Changmin selamat dari amukan si gajah cantik (?).

"Yoboseyo?"

'Jaejoong ah, ke ruang klub sekarang. Buat laporan pentas kita tadi untuk arsip OSIS.' sahut suara dari seberang telepon.

"Tapi aku ingin memberi 'pelajaran' dulu pada si evil Changmin."

"Huee.. Noona kejam." adu Changmin sok teraniaya.

'Ya! Kalian ini selalu saja bertengkar. Palli ke ruang klub. Aku tidak bisa lama-lama sore ini.'

"Ne. Aku segera kesana."

"Changmin, kau selamat kali ini. Aku pergi dulu."

Jaejoong melangkah menjauhi Changmin menuju ruang klub. Namun belum jauh Jaejoong melangkah, Yunho ada di depannya.

Jaejoong yang tadinya menunduk, mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat siapa orang yang menghalangi jalannya. Kemudian dia tertunduk lagi. MALU.

Yunho mensejajarkan badannya dengan tinggi badan Jaejoong, lalu menatap Jaejoong lekat.

"Ternyata kau cantik."

Jaejoong makin tertunduk. Kemudian tanpa sadar yeoja itu tersenyum. Yunho pun makin membungkukkan badannya dan makin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jaejoong.

"Senyummu juga manis."

"N..ne. Gomawo." ucap Jaejoong sambil mengangkat wajahnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yunho. GUGUP.

"Oh ya, mianhae tadi aku mengataimu. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, hanya ingin menggodamu." ujar Yunho sambil memasang senyum mautnya.

"Kali ini kau mau kan berjabat tangan denganku? Jung Yunho imnida. Teman sekelas Changmin. Aku murid pindahan dari Gwangju. Baru pindah ke sini hari ini. Salam kenal." lanjut Yunho sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Kali ini Jaejoong membalas uluran tangan Yunho.

"Kim Jaejoong imnida. Kelas 1A. Salam kenal juga."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu. Aku harap kita bisa lebih dekat." ujar Yunho masih berjabat tangan dengan Jaejoong.

"Jae noona.. bukankah kau ditunggu seseorang?" teriak Changmin.

"Omona.. mianhae Yunho-shi. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku juga senang berkenalan denganmu." pamit Jaejoong sambil melepas jabatan tangannya dengan Yunho.

Karena terburu-buru, yeoja cantik itu berkali-kali tersandung walau tidak sampai jatuh dan menyenggol orang-orang yang dilewatinya.

Yunho hanya menatap Jaejoong, lalu namja tampan itu tersenyum.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum hyung?" tanya Changmin yang sudah ada di samping Yunho.

"Dia lucu sekali."

"Kau menyukainya, eoh?"

"Ne.. Mirip sekali dengan.."

"Andwe.. Jangan samakan Kim Jaejoong dengan Go Ah Ra. Ingat itu hyung!"

.

.

"Hhh..hh.. mianhae eonn aku baru datang. Hh.." ujar Jaejoong terengah-engah karena buru-buru tadi.

"Huft.. Kau ini. Sudah hampir 30 menit kau tau? Jangan menyia-nyiakan waktu Jaejoong ah. Bahkan aku sudah mengetik lebih dari separuh laporannya."

"Mianhae Min Hyun eonnie.. tadi ada sedikit urusan."

Jaejoong membungkukkan badannya lalu memasang wajah yang mengekspreksikan penyesalan. Min Hyun jadi tidak tega memarahi yeoja ini.

"Ne.. ne.. lain kali beri kabar kalau ada sesuatu. Ini, lanjutkan membuat laporannya, lalu serahkan pada Yoochun oppa jam 6 sore nanti." perintah Min Hyun.

"Ne.. gomawo eonnie."

"Cheonmaneyo. Aku pergi dulu."

.

.

.

Jaejoong sedang menikmati makan siangnya di taman belakang sekolah.

"Kau makan sendirian saja?"

Yunho tiba-tiba duduk di sampingnya.

"Yunho sunbae? Ada apa kesini?"

"Panggil Yunho oppa saja. Aku ingin menemanimu."

"Ye? Gomawo. Oh ya, panggil aku Jaejoong ah saja."

"Ah.. ne. Huaaah, disini anginnya semilir. Jadi lapar." ujar Yunho sambil mengelus-elus perutnya dan melirik kotak bekal Jaejoong. Berharap Jaejoong mau membagi makanannya, atau lebih bagus lagi Jaejoong mau menyuapinya.

"Memangnya Oppa belum makan?"

Yunho menggeleng.

"Kenapa tidak ke kantin?"

"Ani.. aku kan ingin menemanimu. Lagipula, kelihatannya bekalmu lebih enak dari makanan kantin."

"Ah, oppa mau? Makanlah."

Jaejoong menawarkan bekalnya. Yunho mengambil ggimbab lalu memakannya.

"Huaa, benar dugaanku. Mashittaaa.."

"Oppa menyukainya?"

Yunho mengangguk.

"Kalau kau mau, habiskan saja." tawar Jaejoong disertai senyum.

"Kau bagaimana? Aku hanya ingin mencobanya. Tidak bermaksud menghabiskan bekalmu." tolak Yunho.

"Ani.. Aku lebih senang jika masakanku dimakan orang lain, lagipula aku sudah tidak ingin makan."

"Jinjja ini masakanmu?"

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Waah, kau berbakat Jaejoong ah, suatu hari kau pasti jadi chef yang sukses." puji Yunho sambil memakan bekal Jaejoong.

"Oppa pintar sekali memuji. Biasa saja oppa. Aku tidak sehebat itu. Tapi, gomawo pujiannya. Salah satu impianku memang menjadi chef."

"Kalau begitu, aku pasti mendukungmu." ujar Yunho dengan mulut penuh makanan.

Alhasil, sebagian makanan berhamburan di sisi mulutnya dan bajunya.

"Hihi, oppa. Kalau mulutmu masih penuh makanan, jangan berbicara. Jadi berhamburan deh."

Jaejoong mengambil tisu lalu membersihkan makanan yang berada di sisi mulut dan baju Yunho.

Yunho tertegun atas sikap Jaejoong dan menatapnya lekat. Jaejoong yang menyadari ditatap Yunho jadi salah tingkah.

"Ah.. mian oppa. A.. aku tidak bisa melihat yang berantakan. Ta.. tanganku refleks. Mian oppa.. A.. aku sudah lancang menyentuhmu."

Yunho tersenyum.

"Gwenchana Jaejoong ah. Gomawo."

"Ne.. Cheonmaneyo oppa."

.

.

.

Jaejoong ada kelas tambahan sore ini.

Semua murid terlihat bosan dan mengantuk, tapi tidak dengan Jaejoong. Bagaimana tidak? Yunho menunggunya di luar kelas.

Yunho sedang bersama Changmin saat itu.

'TUK'

Gumpalan kertas mengenai kepala Jaejoong.

"Aww.. Kerjaan siapa ini? Pekik Jaejoong nyaris berbisik. Takut ketahuan guru.

Yeoja itu melihat keluar kelas mencari pelempar kertas itu.

Changmin nyengir dan mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya memasang pose 'peace'.

Jaejoong mendengus kesal. Yeoja cantik itu kemudian membuka gumpalan kertas yang tadi sukses mendarat di kepalanya.

"Kutunggu di gerbang sekolah setelah kau pulang nanti. Jung Yunho."

Heechul yang sedang duduk di samping Jaejoong membaca tulisan di kertas tersebut.

"Huwaaa, Joongie. Jung Yunho itu pacarmu? Kalian mau kencan, eoh?" lanjut Heechul sambil menyenggol-nyenggol Jaejoong dengan sikutnya dan menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Dia hanya temanku, Chullie ah." sergah Jaejoong.

"Apa dia sedang pendekatan denganmu?"

"Molla, tapi sepertinya tidak."

"Ya! Changmin ah. Kau berani menimpuk Jaejoongku huh?"

"Hehe, mian hyung, tidak sengaja. . Eh? Tadi apa kau bilang? 'Jaejoongmu'?"

"Ne."

"Aiissh, belum jadian saja kau sudah mengklaim dia milikmu. Posesif sekali kau, hyung."

"Tidak boleh?"

'DUK'

"Adaaaw.."

Changmin mengelus kepalanya lalu memungut gumpalan kertas yang tadi berhasil membuat kepalanya sakit.

"Ya! Hyung, lihatlah ini kelakuan 'Jaejoongmu'. Dia menaruh penghapus di dalam gumpalan kertas ini. Terbukti siapa yang berniat menimpuk, eoh?" kesal Changmin sambil menunjukkan gumpalan kertas yang di dalamnya terdapat penghapus sehingga akan sangat sakit jika mengenai kepala.

"Salahmu sendiri tadi menimpuknya. Wajar kalau dia membalas." ujar Yunho sambil menatap Jaejoong dari jendela kelas.

Namja itu kemudian tersenyum karena melihat Jaejoong yang sedang terkikik bersama Heechul karena sukses menimpuk Changmin.

"Ya! Kau malah membelanya. Aiissh, kalau kalian jadian nanti, kalian pasti akan menjadi pasangan yang menyebalkan. Malangnya diriku menjadi anak baik yang dianiaya oleh pasangan evil."

"Ya! Kau berlebihan sekali Changmin ah " seru Yunho sambil merebut gumpalan kertas dari tangan Changmin.

"Tapi pelajaran tambahannya selesai masih sekitar 30 menit lagi. Tidak apa-apa oppa menunggu selama itu?"

Yunho membaca tulisan balasan dari Jaejoong.

Namja bermata musang itu kemudian menongolkan (?) wajahnya di jendela agar terlihat oleh Jaejoong, lalu mengacungkan jempolnya kepada Jaejoong pertanda bahwa tidak apa-apa bila dia harus menunggu Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang mengerti maksud Yunho, mengangguk pertanda bahwa yeoja itu berterima kasih kepada Yunho karena mau menunggunya.

Yunho berniat bicara dengan Changmin setelah itu. Tapi ternyata Changmin sudah tidak di sampingnya dan berjalan menjauhinya.

"Ya! Changmin ah, tunggu aku!"

Karena terburu-buru menghampiri Changmin, Yunho tidak sadar ada tiang di depannya dan akhirnya menabrak tiang itu. Hal itu sontak membuat seluruh siswa yang ada di kelas Jaejoong menertawainya, tak terkecuali Jaejoong.

"Pacarmu lucu sekali, khukhukhu." ujar Heechul sambil tertawa ala nenek sihir.

"Bukan pacarku, Chullie ah."

.

Jaejoong bersama Heechul menghampiri Yunho dan Changmin yang sedang berada di gerbang sekolah.

"Aigoo, ternyata kau sangat tampan dilihat dari dekat. Kenalkan, Kim Heechul imnida. Panggil saja aku Chullie. Aku teman sekelas Joongie" ujar Heechul sambil menjabat tangan Yunho.

"Jung Yunho imnida. Kelas 2B."

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya. Yeoja itu tidak suka Heechul sangat centil pada Yunho.

"Chullie noona, sebaiknya kita harus segera pergi. Kau tentu tidak mau bukan menjadi korban gajah yang mengamuk?" tanya Changmin sambil melirik Jaejoong yang semakin cemberut karena Heechul belum melepaskan jabatan tangannya dengan Yunho.

Heechul ikut melirik Jaejoong lalu melepaskan jabatan tangannya.

"Aigoo, kau benar Changmin ah. Kajja kita pergi. Aku masih ingin hidup."

Heechul dan Changmin pun meninggalkan YunJae berdua saja.

"Soal Chullie, mianhe. Dia memang seperti itu."

"Gwenchana Jaejoong ah. Oh iya, ini. Untukmu." ujar Yunho sambil menyerahkan bando berwarna merah dengan motif gajah berwarna pink dan ada hiasan kepala hello kitty di sisi kiri bando.

"Gomawo oppa, tapi kenapa oppa memberikan ini padaku?"

"Balasan bekal kemarin. Pakailah."

Jaejoong memakai bando itu yang ternyata hal itu membuat Yunho terdiam karena tertegun dengan kecantikan pujaan hatinya itu.

"Bagaimana oppa? Apa cocok?"

Yunho masih terdiam. Dia bahkan menyangka sedang berada di surga sekarang karena melihat bidadari di depannya. (Author lebay)

"Oppa? Kenapa diam? Gwenchanayo?"

Jaejoong bertanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya lucu.

Masih dalam ketertegenunannya, Yunho memegang pipi Jaejoong.

"Neomu yeppo."

Perlakuan dan perkataan Yunho barusan sukses membuat Jaejoong blushing. Yeoja itupun tertunduk malu.

_Meomchujima eosseo naege dagawa_

_Kkok neuneul gamajweo oh slow down _

Ponsel Yunho berdering tanda ada panggilan masuk. Hal itu sontak mengagetkan dua manusia yang masih sibuk berkutat dalam pikiran masing-masing. Dengan agak gelagapan karena baru kembali dari 'surga, Yunho mengangkat teleponnya.

"Aiissh.. siapa yang menelepon di saat seperti ini? Mengganggu saja." omel Changmin.

Namja tiang listrik itu ternyata sedang mengintip YunJae bersama Heechul.

"Apa Yunho oppa mencintai Joongie ah?" tanya Heechul tiba-tiba.

"Dia hanya bilang menyukainya." jawab Changmin.

"Tapi Yunho oppa tidak akan mempermainkan Joongie kan? Dia itu yeoja yang baik hati dan polos. Aku tidak mau melihat dia tersakiti."

"Molla. Aku ragu. Tapi aku harap Yunho hyung serius."

"Mwo? Kenapa kau ragu?"

"Ada sesuatu pada dirinya yang aku pun sebagai sahabatnya tidak dapat berbuat banyak."

"Apa itu?"

"Mian noona, ada hal yang tidak dapat kau ketahui."

"Gwenchana Changmin ah. Tapi jangan marah padaku ne apabila nanti aku mencakar Yunho oppa karena telah melukai Joongie?"

"Tentu. Aku juga. Akan kupastikan Yunho hyung menderita kalau dia sampai mempermainkan Jae noona."

"Jaejoong ah, mianhe aku harus segera pulang."

"Gwenchana oppa. Gomawo, bandonya cantik."

"Cheonmaneyo."

.

.

.

"Umma, aku pulang."

"Aigoo Yunnie chagi, seminggu tidak bertemu, kau tambah tampan. Bogoshippooo"

seru Umma Jung sambil memeluk Yunho, anak tunggalnya itu.

"Mian ne baru bisa menyusulmu kesini." lanjutnya.

"Gwenchana umma.."

"Ah.. ne. Kenapa kau pulang sore sekali, hum?"

"Aku menemui seseorang dulu umma. Dia ada kelas tambahan. Jadi aku menunggunya dulu."

"Kau menemui seseorang? Apa dia yeoja?"

Yunho mengangguk.

"Yeojachingumu?"

"Ani, umma. Masih dalam tahap pendekatan."

"Apa dia gadis yang baik?"

"Sejauh ini sih tidak ada hal menyebalkan darinya. Justru saat pertama bertemu, aku membuatnya kesal." jelas Yunho sambil tertawa kecil mengingat saat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Jaejoong.

"Aigoo, anak umma nappeun, eoh? Baru bertemu sudah membuat kesal."

"Saat itu aku hanya ingin menggodanya, umma." ujar Yunho membela diri.

"Apa dia begitu cantik hum sehingga kau menggodanya?"

Pertanyaan itu lantas membuat Yunho mengingat kejadian tadi, saat Jaejoong begitu manis dan cantik menggunakan bando pemberiannya.

Pipi namja tampan itu sedikit memerah kemudian ia tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Aigoo.. Anak umma malu, eoh?"

"Oppaa.."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara lumba-lumba memanggil Yunho.

"Junsu yah?"

Yunho sedikit terkejut melihat adik sepupunya berada di rumahnya.

"Oppa terkejut, eoh?"

"Mulai hari ini Junsu pindah rumah dan rumahnya tidak jauh dari sini." jelas umma Jung.

"Kalian berdua lanjutkan mengobrolnya. Umma ingin memasak makan malam. Sekalian membuatkan kue untuk calon menantu umma. Besok kau berikan padanya, ne?"

Umma Jung kemudian meninggalkan Yunho dan Junsu berdua.

Hati Junsu sedikit berdesir mendengar perkataan umma Jung.

"Oppa.. sudah punya yeojachingu?" tanya Junsu dengan memaksa untuk tersenyum.

"Hmm, kajja kita ke kamarku sambil santai. Sepertinya aku akan bercerita banyak hal padamu.

.

Di kamar, Yunho menunjukkan beberapa lembar foto pada Junsu.

Itu adalah foto-foto yang diambil setelah pementasan teater tempo hari.

Di foto itu tampak Changmin yang terlihat sangat akrab dengan Jaejoong.

"Changmin ah sudah punya yeojachingu? Tak kusangka."

Keakraban Changmin dan Jaejoong di foto itu membuat Junsu mengira mereka berpacaran.

"Aniyo. Itu calon kekasihku." sergah Yunho sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana? Cantik bukan?" lanjutnya.

'DEG'

Hati Junsu kembali berdesir.

"Sangat cantik, oppa. Tapi apa dia menyukaimu?" tanya Junsu dengan tampang meledek.

"Kau meragukan oppamu, huh?"

"Tentu. Yeoja secantik itu mana mau sama oppa yang jelek, gendut, genit, pervert, dan menyebalkan?" ledek Junsu sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

"Ya! Junsu yah, kau tidak sopan pada oppamu yang tampan ini." Yunho tertawa sebentar lalu terdiam.

"Tapi kau benar. Apa dia mau padaku? Apa ada yang mau dengan orang yang pernah masuk rumah sakit jiwa?" lanjutnya.

"O..oppa, kenapa berkata seperti itu?"

"Masa laluku yang buruk.."

"Hentikan oppa! Jangan berkata seperti itu lagi!"

Mata Junsu mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Junsu yaah, kenapa malah menangis hum?" tanya Yunho lembut.

"Sini, peluk oppa."

"Yaa oppa, benar kan tadi kataku? Oppa pervert. Tampangmu seperti ahjussi-ahjussi mesum."

Walau berkata seperti itu, Junsu tetap memeluk kakak sepupunya itu.

"Berjanjilah padaku, oppa.. Lupakan masa lalumu."

Yunho terdiam sesaat. Masih sulit baginya melupakan masa lalu yang sangat suram. Bahkan meskipun sudah ada Jaejoong, namja tampan itu masih sangat mencintai mantan kekasihnya dan terlambat bagi Yunho untuk melupakan nama Go Ah Ra yang justru sudah sangat indah terukir di hati dan pikirannya.

Namun akhirnya Yunho berujar pelan.

"Ne.. Yaksok."

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah di Dong Bang High School.

Changmin yang sedang di tempat parkir agak terkejut melihat Yunho yang baru saja memarkirkan motornya.

"Hyung.. motor.. kau.. bawa?"

"Ya! Kau ini bicara apa Changmin ah?"

"Maksudku, kau bawa motor, hyung?"

"Ah.. ne. Wae?"

"Traumamu?"

" 'Masa lalu memang penting. Tapi kita berjalan ke depan, hyung, bukan ke belakang. Hal yang terjadi selanjutnya, itulah yang harus kita hadapi. Bukan terus tersedot dalam bayang-bayang masa lalu'. Itu kan yang pernah kau katakan padaku?" tanya Yunho sambil mengulang kata-kata Changmin hampir setahun lalu itu.

"Saat itu lucu sekali. Kau yang berumur 14 tahun menasihatiku dengan kata-kata itu. Haha."

Yunho tertawa getir.

Changmin masih menatap khawatir hyung yang lebih tua 3 tahun darinya itu.

"Nan gwenchana, nae dongsaeng." ucap Yunho sambil membelai lalu mengacak rambut Changmin.

"Ya! Hyung, jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil."

"Kau kan seharusnya masih kelas 3 junior high school."

"Tapi umurku sudah 15 tahun."

Changmin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ne.. ne.. mian. Kajja kita ke kelas. Sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi."

Changmin masih berdiri di tempatnya, tidak menyusul Yunho yang sudah berjalan menjauhinya.

'Apa benar semua akan baik-baik saja, hyung? Aku takut'

.

.

"Ini, untukmu oppa." ujar Jaejoong sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak bekal kepada Yunho.

"Aigoo, kau sampai repot membuatkanku bekal."

"Tidak repot kok oppa. Aku justru senang. Lagipula, kalau aku cuma bawa 1, pasti tidak cukup untuk oppa."

"Maksudmu? Aku gendut begitu?"

"Se.. sedikit."

"Ya! Kau meledekku, eoh? Apa ini balasan 'kompor meleduk' kemarin lusa?"

"Ani.. Bukan seperti itu oppa. Aiissh.. aku salah bicara."

Jaejoong meruntuki kebodohannya.

Yunho diam saja.

"Oppaaa, mianhe. Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak bermaksud.."

Jaejoong memberanikan diri menatap Yunho, berharap mendapat maaf darinya.

"Hahaha, kau lucu sekali Jaejoong ah. Mianhe, aku tadi hanya bercanda."

Jaejoong malah menduduk.

"Jaejoong ah, mianhe.."

Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya menatap Yunho sambil tersenyum.

"Bekalnya cepat dimakan, oppa. Sudah dingin."

'DAG DIG DUG'

Kali ini Yunho yang menunduk, tidak berani menatap Jaejoong.

'Aigoo.. Manis sekali. Jantungku sampai berdebar tak karuan begini.'

Akhirnya mereka menghabiskan bekal masing-masing.

"Jaejoong ah, ini dari ummaku." ujar Yunho sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak berisi kue.

"Waah, sepertinya enak. Ini untukku?"

Yunho mengangguk.

"Setelah menceritakan tentangmu, ummaku langsung membuatkan kue ini lalu menyuruhku memberikannya padamu."

"Apa yang oppa ceritakan?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya bilang aku punya teman yeoja yang sangat cantik dan baik."

Muka Jaejoong memerah.

"Sampaikan pada ummanya oppa. Aku berterima kasih."

"Ne."

.

.

Zzzzzrrrrsss..

Hujan turun deras sore ini.

"Aiiisshh, kenapa malah hujan? Aku kan harus cepat pulang." gerutu Jaejoong.

Yeoja cantik itu pun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi dekat pintu masuk sekolahnya.

Yunho yang berada di perpustakaan lantai 2 langsung saja menyusul Jaejoong setelah melihat yeoja itu dari jendela perpustakaan.

"Jaejoong ah.."

"Y.. Yunho oppa?"

"Sedang menunggu hujan reda, eoh?" tanya Yunho lalu duduk di samping Jaejoong.

"Ne.. Oppa kenapa belum pulang? Sedang menunggu hujan juga?"

"Ani.. Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok di sana."

Yunho menunjuk jendela perpustakaan yang terlihat dari tempatnya duduk.

"Karena melihatmu sendirian, jadi aku meminta izin sebentar untuk kesini, menemanimu." ujar Yunho sambil tersenyum.

"Ye? Ka.. kalau begitu kembalilah kesana, oppa. Tidak enak sama teman-temanmu."

"Tapi kau ikut ne?"

"Ta.. tapi.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Kajja."

Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong lalu berjalan menuntunnya menuju perpustakaan.

.

Teman-teman Yunho saling berpandangan karena setelah izin sebentar, Yunho kembali membawa yeoja.

"Duduk di sini ne?"

Yunho mempersilakan Jaejoong duduk di kursi yang tidak jauh dari mejanya dan teman-temannya.

"Mianhe. Aku agak lama, kajja kita lanjutkan tugasnya." ujar Yunho pada teman-temannya.

"Dia yeojachingumu?" tanya salah satu teman Yunho.

"Aniyo. Tapi sebentar lagi iya."

"Aigoo.. So sweet sekali." seru teman Yunho yang lain.

Kemudian semua teman-teman Yunho menatap ke arah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dibicarakan menjadi bingung ditatap oleh teman-teman Yunho karena perpustakaan membuat mereka sangat memelankan suaranya hingga nyaris berbisik.

.

30 menit berlalu namun hujan belum ada tanda-tanda berhenti. Tugas kelompok Yunho pun belum selesai.

'Aigoo.. Hujannya kenapa belum berhenti juga? Aiissh, dingin lagi.. Harusnya tadi aku menuruti umma untuk membawa jaket.' bathin Jaejoong.

"Ini, pakailah."

Yunho memberikan jaketnya kepada Jaejoong.

Namja itu kemudian langsung kembali ke meja tempat teman-temannya.

Karena tidak sempat menolak, akhirnya Jaejoong memakai jaket itu.

.

.

"Umma, aku pergi dulu." pamit Changmin lalu dengan cepat mengambil kunci mobilnya.

"Mau kemana Changmin ah? Buru-buru sekali?"

"Mau ke sekolah, menemui Yunho hyung di sana."

""Hujan-hujan begini? Memangnya ada apa?"

"Perasaanku tidak enak umma. Yunho hyung hari ini membawa motornya."

Umma Shim yang mengerti maksud anaknya mengangguk.

"Hati-hati ne."

"Ne, umma."

.

.

Hujan berhenti tepat saat tugas kelompok Yunho telah selesai.

"Jaejoong ah, hujan sudah berhenti dan aku sudah selesai, aku antar kau pulang. Tunggu sebentar ne? Aku bereskan barang-barangku dulu."

Setelah sampai di pintu depan sekolah.

"O..oppa. Tidak usah mengantarku. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Hari sudah gelap begini, mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu pulang sendirian. Sudahlah, tunggu di sini ne? Aku ambil motorku."

"Ini, pakai helmnya."

Yunho menyerahkan sebuah helm pada Jaejoong. Namun, tiba-tiba tangan namja itu bergetar.

'Aiissh.. Kenapa tiba-tiba teringat kejadian itu?'

Jaejoong yang hendak mengambil helm itu terkejut karena Yunho justru menjatuhkannya.

Changmin yang ternyata telah sampai di sekolah hanya diam memperhatikan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"O..oppa, waeyo?"

"Aargh!"

Yunho tiba-tiba berteriak sambil mengacak rambut lalu mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

"Gwenchanayo oppa?"

Yunho menghela napasnya kuat.

"Ne.. gwenchana."

"Kenapa dijatuhkan oppa? Apa tanganmu sakit?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mengambil helm yang tadi dijatuhkan Yunho.

"Mianhe. Tadi tanganku memang sedikit bergetar tidak tau kenapa."

Jaejoong sudah memakai helmnya namun Yunho malah melamun.

"Oppa.. Kenapa diam?"

"Mianhe, aku sedikit melamun."

"Oppa memikirkan apa sampai melamun seperti itu, eoh?" tanya Jaejoong sambil bersiap menaiki jok belakang motor Yunho.

"Tunggu dulu!" bentak Yunho tiba-tiba.

Changmin yang merasa ada yang tidak beres akhirnya menghampiri YunJae.

"Yunho hyung, ummamu meneleponku tadi. Kau disuruh pulang sekarang juga. Jae noona biar aku yang antar."

Ucapan Changmin yang mengatakan bahwa Yunho disuruh cepat pulang adalah bohong. Itu hanya alasan supaya Yunho tidak jadi mengantar Jaejoong karena Yunho teringat masa lalunya.

Yunho yang sadar maksud Changmin segera mengangguk.

"Ah, mianhe Jaejoong ah. Aku pergi dulu." pamit Yunho.

"Ne, oppa. Hati-hati."

Jaejoong mengembalikan helm yang dipinjamkan oleh Yunho.

Yunho menerima helm itu lalu mengangguk. Setelah itu langsung melesat pergi dengan motornya.

.

"Yunho oppa tadi aneh sekali. Kau tau dia kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong setelah duduk di kursi penumpang mobil Changmin.

Changmin terdiam sesaat sambil memandangi Jaejoong.

"Ah, itu.. Jaket Yunho hyung?" tanya Changmin sambil menunjuk jaket yang dikenakan Jaejoong sekaligus mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah, aigoo.. Aku lupa mengembalikannya."

"Waah, aku penasaran bagaimana nanti kau menjelaskan perihal jaket itu pada ummamu yang _overprotective_. Hahaha.."

Changmin tertawa getir, namja itu sebenarnya tidak sedang ingin bercanda saat ini. Namun, mungkin hanya ini cara agar Jaejoong melupakan tentang yang terjadi pada Yunho.

"Kau ini, malah tertawa. Bukannya membantuku mencari jawaban."

'Ddrrt ddrrt'

Ponsel Changmin bergetar tanda ada pesan masuk.

'Dari Yunho hyung?' bathin Changmin.

'Gomawo.'

Changmin membaca pesan singkat dari Yunho lalu membalasnya.

'Cheonmaneyo hyung. Kau meng-emailku sambil menyetir , eoh? Jangan lakukan itu lagi hyung! Cepatlah pulang dan beristirahat.'

Di sebuah jalan raya, Yunho membaca pesan balasan dari Changmin lalu tersenyum.

TBC


End file.
